Pick A Star On The Dark Horizon
by Italia L'amo
Summary: Its 1941, and the HMS Illustious, a British Air Craft Carrier is tasked with protecting a merchant ship, with supplies for the United Kingdom, from the enemy German submarines and Japanease fighter planes. But the crew of the merchant ship, The Montre, aren't as they seem, but can the British pilots, led by Tom Enjolras, and the Navy, led by Captain Javert.
1. Chapter 1: The Boys Are Back In Town

**Authors note: Hi, so I'd thought I'd try this out. I thought I should post a little bit about me if you're bothered to read my fics, then I think you should know at least a little about me.**

**Please forgive my spelling and grammatical errors in my fics. I know it's not excuse, but I was born in Venice and moved to Ireland only five years ago. Anyway, I'm 16 and will be 17 in December. Yes, Italia is Italian for Italy and no, it's not my first name but I feel more Italian than I am Irish so.**

**I love any musical but my favourites are Les Miserables, Phantom of the Opera, Next to Normal, Catch Me If You Can, and, Wicked. However, I am a lover of all musicals and I want to be in west end shows when I'm older.**

**I write my own songs and play the guitar. I love to surf and cycle and I'm a gymnast and dancer.**

**So, this is me, and here's my first ever fic. Enjoy and leave me reviews, nice or nasty, I'll take them all!**

**Italia Xxx**

THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN

He was in his early years of being twenty, and along with his comrades (some a year younger), an experienced pilot.

He and his friends had joined the RAF together, two years ago, before war broke out. Even though they knew the inevitable was a year away, being fully trained to fly Submarine Spitfires and Hawker Hurricanes.

It was now 1941.

"Give my greetings to Captain Javert, will you?" Marshall Myriel told him as he shook hands with the young pilots.

"Will do Sir." Enjolras said, nodding to him.

Fear plagued the older man's eyes, maybe fear for their lives? Or, maybe the fact that his daughter has been missing for two years? He had brought her up in Dublin, but she was adopted.

"Thank you, my dear boy."

"She will come back, Sir. She knows what she's doing." Enjolras reassured the man.

"I hope so, Enjolras, I hope so." His smile faded and he stepped back, calling his pilots to him. They were all dressed in their white shirts with black ties, and their air force blue jackets done up with the belt fastened around their waists with a similar shade trousers and polished black shoes. All carried their peak caps.

"Gather round lads!" Myriel ordered them. They came.

"Enjolras, Combeferre, Bahoral, Lesgles, Prouvaire" They were all called by their last names in the forces. "Go and do your nation proud. Do not fear death, let the notion fuel your planes and hearts and once again, it shall lead us to victory, under Churchill's lead."

"Now, get your asses into those spitfires, as the HMS Illustrious and The Montre await your arrival!"

They knew the Hurricanes would be on board the air craft carrier called the HMS Illustrious as it was protecting the merchant ship, The Montre. They were needed to protect the ship from the air, if the German's launched an air attack. They were headed to the two ships on the Mediterranean Ocean.

The five young pilots jumped in their planes and flew the long journey, high over German occupied France.

Flight deck engineers. Sailors. The Illustrious was full of them.

Grantaire spun around as a chinking was heard on the flight deck of the air craft carrier.

"Sorry!" Marius' head came out from under a Hurricane.

"You're meant to be fixing them, not breaking them even more Pontmercy!" He joked with the younger engineer. How he actually passed the exam was a mystery.

"What's going on? Marius got his wrench stuck in the engine again?" Laughed Courfeyrac, who came over with oily navy blue overalls.

Marius scowled and pulled himself from underneath the plane.

He stood taller than both of them and narrowed his emerald eyes at their jibes.

"No!" He sneered and then looked away, his slight freckles making him look like a five year old.

"I got my screwdriver stuck instead, this time."

"What was that?" Grantaire asked him, pretending not to hear the 19 year olds problem with getting his tools stuck.

"817 Squadron should be here soon!" Feuilly ran up to them. His hair wild as it looked as if he had just gotten up and dressed in a hurry as he did last night's shift. He was just a sailor, as well as one of the two medics aboard.

They all looked at one another in realisation.

"817? Isn't that-" Grantaire was cut off by the fierce sound of low flying spitfires.

They did victory rolls and looped the loops, one flew upside down for a good ten seconds.

"He knows how to show off, doesn't he?!" Marius laughed.

"They're all as bad as one another."

They navy boys turned at their Captain's voice. Javert tutted as the planes landed.

"Go on lads, go and say hello to your old friends."

So they did.

Thenardier addressed his men, as they stood in the captain's room aboard the merchant ship, The Montre.

"We need information, men. Babet, go to the Illustrious' sick bay, and find out about the missions. Claquesous, as first mate of mine, get close to Javert. Gueulemer, and Montparnasse, work your way through the engineers and other sailors. I'll hold fort here, and check on Trouble."

The men nodded.

"Death to each and every traitor aboard the carrier! Vive la Allemagne! Vive Herr Hitler!" They all chorused.


	2. Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions

**Authors note: Thank you guys so much for all the follows and reviews.**

**Italianlife55: Grazie! I love my country but had to leave as my parents are Irish. I miss it so much, especially the weather. Anyway, in the summer, I'm going with my older brothers to stay in our villa in Ana-Capri. Is it just me but I don't see why us Italians insist on having 5 children? Even if it was just my name that got you to read, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Italia is my middle name, because my first name is very Irish.**

**Rachel: How could I forget Dublin? It's where I live. Yes, my heritage does come into this a lot. Even though I'm an Italian girl, my English does have that soft Dubliner lilt.**

**Eponine T Daae: Thanks! I will try to update but I made the mistake in deciding to post these stories when into my exams. As if life wasn't hard enough!**

**AprilandDawn: I'm glad you share what I have to go through, and thanks so much.**

**Thanks to all who followed as well. L'amo guys.**

**So, here's chapter two, and I'm sorry for no Eponine in this yet, but she makes an appearance soon. If everything seems kind of confusing, don't worry, it will clear with time and as the story progresses.**

**Oh, and...**

**Disclaimer: as much as I would love to be the genius that is Monsieur Hugo, I am not. And alas I do not own any of the characters or songs. Also, lyrics are mostly used from songs I love, (if you spot any leave it in a review or pm me!).**

**On with the show!**

The five pilots were stood in the Captains office, being addressed by Javert himself. They were friends, reunited to help win the war. After the formal briefing, personal matters were approached with hesitation.

"How is Myriel?" Javert asked the tall blonde curly haired pilot with piercing blue eyes.

"Fine. But he's still incomplete." Enjolras replied.

All the boys dropped their glances and remembered that frightful day two years ago.

Marshall Myriel was never the same after that. The gleam in his eyes had gone. Every day he would look to the stars in hope that he would find her. He said if he picked a star on the dark horizon and followed to light, then she'd come back. He never got the chance to say goodbye.

"She broke him, didn't she?" Javert asked, knowing the answer was yes. "Any idea where she went?"

"Boys in intelligence said she left without a trace. Vanished in the blink of an eye. But they did get some news last year. Said she was in Paris. We didn't tell Marshall." Combeferre said.

"I fear you did the right thing. However did a fifteen year old get themselves into this mess? I shall never understand." He sighed.

"Anyway... Your keys to the officers' quarters, lads. A room each as we lay off some men before we set out. Here's your schedules for patrol, and keep your own planes in tip top condition, otherwise we have to rely on flight deck engineers like Pontmercy to fix them. Heaven help us!"

They all laughed at the expense of their friend.

Lesgles and Prouvaire were always curious. After they had moved their bags from their planes to their cabins, they had gone snooping around The Montre.

The ship was a medium size and carried a precious cargo of food bound for England and Ireland.

They were just about to pass through a more formal section of the ship when they turned the corner and they heard the familiar click of a door shutting. They poked their heads around the corner.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into the crew yet." Prouvaire said as they walked past a room with hushed voices.

x

"Sorry I'm late, Thenardier. Making too much noise in the store so I moved to the hold." Babet sauntered into the Captain's office.

"Anything to avoid detection." Thenardier acknowledged this intellectual move from the renowned idiot.

"Back to business..." Thenardier began.

"Sette days at sea now, and what have we found? NOTHING!" Thenardier yelled, banging his fist on the table.

"Allemagne will see us as aiding the enemy if you imbeciles don't get your heads out of your asses and speak to the crew." He continued.

"I want to know their plans and lists of other ships and locations around the globe. Sabotage their planes, kill them if you have to! I don't care! We NEED to know. The Fatherland needs to know."

Lesgles and Prouvaire held their breath. Why did the Captain speak in a different language.

"Vive Herr Hitler!" The men chorused.

x

"Shit." Prouvaire whispered.

Lesgles looked at him with fear riddling his features.

"Did you hear that?" A thick voice came from the room.

Lesgles an Prouvaire didn't hang around to get caught. The threw themselves up the ladder and stumbled aboard the flight deck of the Illustrious. And straight into Marius.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" He yelled as they ran past him.

"To Enjolras." Prouvaire shouted back. They needed to tell someone.

"He's gone to check on the supplies on The Montre, with Grantaire." Marius told them.

"Javert?" Lesgles asked Prouvaire.

"Javert." Prouvaire agrees as they pegged it to the Captains quarters on boards. More of a long distance run that you'd first think. They hoped they could reach him in time.

x

Grantaire navigated the ship easily to get to the hold where the supplies were. He was guided by the light from Enjolras' torch as they were two friends back together again.

"Finally found your sea legs then?" He joked.

Grantaire huffed, remembering when he used to get sea sick.

"Funny. But yes."

They opened the creaking door to the hold and entered the dark room in the bowel of the ship.

"Oooo, they brought spam!" Grantaire said with fake happiness. "Got to love a whole ship of spam!"

"Grow up!" Enjolras joked as Grantaire pretended to lick the crates.

Enjolras set about counting the crates and checking for any spillages as Grantaire dived over them.

"Hey," He called over his shoulder. "I think there's more down here. I'll go see."

Grantaire disappeared into the small corridor in the hold and came to a door with keys hanging on the frame. The corridor held a thick odour making the air stuffy as the only light that lit the space was coming from the hold.

Grantaire took the keys and shoved them into the lock, the locks turned with a rusty click that echoed. Slowly he opened the door and entered the small, cramped darkened room.

"Oh my God." He breathed.

x

A small figure was sat, her head fell to one side as wild grimy hair covered her face. Around her torso, heavy chains were wrapped, pinning her arms to her sides and around the pole that held her up. Her wrists were shackled behind the pole tightly and her ankles locked by another set of the shackles.

Grantaire moved to her and knelt down by her side. He moved the hair from her face and saw she was gagged as well. How long have you been like this? He wondered. Her dark tight trousers were ripped at the knees and all up her legs, showing some cuts, and she wore a shirt with no sleeves, showing bruises. Some fresh ones were starting to go purple around her neck as he checked her pulse. At least she was alive.

"Hey! R? You in here?" Enjolras' voice echoed. He entered the room and fell silent, before rushing to kneel beside him.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"We need to get her out of these." Grantaire told him, pointing at the chains, as Enjolras untied the gag.

"I can just pick the lock." Enjolras replied, flicking out his handy knife and jamming it into the padlock on the chains around her torso.

The lock clicked open and they carefully unwrapped the chairs from her frail figure. Grantaire let her fall slightly into his chest as his friend went to untie her wrists. He was relieved when he heard the click and he pulled the girl so the back of her head rested on his lower chest. He pulled her hands into his and started to hold them to get the circulation back in her fingers as they were cold.

Enjolras unshackled her ankles lastly. He pulled out his torch and moved slightly closer, shining it to her face. He saw that she was dirty, and beaten. She had scrapes on her cheeks, a split lip that was recently inflicted and a large cut above her left eyebrow. He carefully pulled back each of her eyelids. He moved the light closer and luckily her pupils contracted.

"I don't think she has brain damage." He said to Grantaire.

Their eyes darted down as the girl took a raspy, deep breath and started to cough. Her eyes darted open as she took deep breaths, savouring the new air her lungs were getting.

"Take the case!" She breathed, eyes wide in fear and haste.

They looked at each other.

Her eyes darted to the knife in Enjolras' hand. He looked down to it.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt... You." He said slowly as her right hand dropped from her abdomen, he saw the blood seep through her shirt.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Page Of Her Story

**Ok, so I'm Mike, Italia's older brother, and I need to sort of tell all her readers what's happened.**

**So I guess you guys know a little about me and her and from her authors note below. So on her holiday we've decided to go to our Grandad's in Sorrento so she met up with some friends and they were playing volleyball on the beach. Well, the ball hit her on the head and she was knocked out. She seemed fine at first but she was clean out. So I took her to hospital where she is now. She's not woken up yet, but the doctors said she should soon, its been about half an hour. They think she's going to be alright but she may be in hospital for a while. If you want to leave her any messages or ask me anything, then PM her. I know it may be invading her privacy (and you can call be a bad brother) but I know she was planning to get this out today for you guys. So here's her authors note and the next chapter. Thanks. **

**-Mike.**

**Authors Note: Hey, sorry its taken me so long but I'm currently at my Grandad's in 'half term' that you crazy english have. Yes, I know I should be used to this by now, but... Its still mad.**

**I'm going to put a little thing at the end for you guys because if I put it here, its going to spoil it a little. Love you all so much, and yes there's italian in this, hence why the bad guys are not German because I can only speak a little of it, and well, I'm ace at Italian (or should be!)**

**Italia Xxx**

THE FIRST PAGE OF HER STORY.

"No, no no!" He yelled as her eyes started to close.

Grantaire held her close, trying to keep her warm, as Enjolras took her face in his hands and spoke to her as calm as he could manage.

"Stay with me here, stay awake. No, don't, please don't close your eyes." He begged her as he felt her head start to roll.

"Look at me. Focus on me. Don't give in, don't go to sleep. Stay with me." He said, giving up as her eyes closed and she went limp in their arms.

Enjolras shifted back and ran his hands through his hair, standing up. On the floor there was a note written in charcoal that he had almost rubbed out. It read:

'Thenardier is Italian. Aiding Hitler. NOT captain of The Montre. Crew is Minette. 7 days ago. He's m'

And that's where it ended.

"She must've lost consciousness at that point." Grantaire said, shifting the girl in his arms.

"What was she trying to say? Was she just delusional?" Enjolras asked.

"I think Thenardier has something to do with it. Don't you just think there was something wrong when you met him and his crew?" Grantaire said and Enjolras had to agree.

"ALL HANDS ABANDON SHIP!" Javert's voice boomed out as his footsteps were audible as they slowed and he cast a shadow over the room.

"Why?" Grantaire asked him.

"The crew are all spies. What do you have there?" He asked, peering at the girl.

"Another member." Enjolras told the naval captain. "But this one was tied up, and injured badly. Even left us a nice message. Or herself one." He added.

Javert's face dropped when he mentioned it was a girl.

"Take her aboard and to the sick bay. We'll question her when she wakes. Can't leave the girl on a ship that's meant for Davy jones' locker." Javert said truthfully.

The men didn't ask questions at this current moment in time. They assumed the products from the merchant ship had been moved to the air craft carrier.

Enjolras nodded and bent down and carefully scooped up the girl from Grantaire's lap. He saw the face Enjolras was pulling.

"What's the matter?" He asked as they made their way out of the hold.

"She's light." Enjolras stated. "Too light."

x

They were joined by their friends as they boarded the air craft carrier.

"What?!"

"Who?"

"Shut it ok? We don't know any more than you do!" Grantaire told them as he and Enjolras ran to the sick bay as time was becoming lethal to the girl.

x

They all burst into the bay and Enjolras went straight past the men in the ward and to the private room reserved for captains and first mates. He placed her carefully on the bed as Joly, the medic brought forwards his medical equipment.

They all then left at the sight of a deep wound to the girls right side and the bruising around her body.

x

White. All white.

Dove il fotte mi sono?

If this is heaven, why do I hurt? Maybe this is hell, then. I certainly wouldn't go to heaven. No after what I've done. Is he here? I need him. I'm sorry for going. Mio Padre.

She ripped the IV tube from her hand. She undid the basic Velcro straps that were fastened around her waist, chest and knees and slid shakily off the bed. She flung open the door and entered the ships ward. The men stared at her as she walked the best she could to the door at the other end. She looked down and saw that she still had her ripped jeans on, but she had a large men's shirt on which she'd rolled the sleeves up and gathered at her hips.

"What are you doing up?" A voice made her jump. She looked at the tall student with soft brown hair who stood before her.

Ok, so they're English. Weird. She thought.

"You shouldn't have taken that tube from your hand, it was helping." He told her as he moved closer. She backed away and he stood still.

"Who are you? For all I know you were trying to kill me." She said. And irish voice emerged from her throat. She was obviously a Dubliner.

"I'm not trying to kill you, you are seriously hurt, let me help you back in bed." Joly took her hand and wiped the blood coming from where she took the tube out, with a cloth. He took her gently by the arm and they started to walk back to the room she was in.

As she glanced over her shoulder at the noise of the door shutting, she froze. It was the man who harmed her before, or so she thought.

"You're awake." He said. He sensed a tense atmosphere.

"I didn't try to hurt you." He began.

Joly's grip tightened on her arm as he felt the girl tense. He could feel her pulse quicken as her breaths became faster as Enjolras walked to them.

He stopped when Joly stepped in front of her.

"Can't you see?" He asked before dropping his voice. "You're scaring her."

Enjolras nodded and walked away, whilst Joly took her arm (rougher than usual), and led her back to the room and got her to lie down.

"Who is he?" She asked.

Joly turned his back to get some medical equipment. She sat up.

"Feuilly!" He called and another man came in. He greeted her with a smile before chatting to Joly.

"Where am I?" She tried again but no answer.

"You ask too many questions." Joly said as he shoved the IV tube back into her hand.

She watched as Feuilly changed the packet over to a new drip. As she felt the liquid in her body as it knocked her out cold.

x

Grantaire was sat in the corner of the room of the mysterious girl, watching over her. She was what? 17? How she ended up tied up in the hold of a merchant ship was beyond him.

Enjolras had said that she'd woken up, but Joly and Feuilly insisted on keeping her under for a couple more hours, or days, as that was yesterday.

He sat up as he saw a slight movement from her and he went to her side as her turquoise eyes revealed themselves to him.

"Am I dead?" She said.

Irish.

"No, you're very much alive." He replied.

He saw as she tried to move her hands but found them restrained at her sides after the trouble she had caused Joly in the night as she never seemed to escape whatever nightmare she was troubled by.

"I had to tie you down... Sorry." Joly's voice was more sympathising than before. He had learnt of what little there was to know, and felt guilty about restraining her in the night. His bad mood yesterday was due to five crew members getting food poisoning and not bothering to aim in a bucket.

He went and undid the buckles around her wrists so she could move. He then disconnected the drip and pulled the needle from her hand.

"I'm not discharging you yet, but Grantaire will show you to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I think the captain has a few things he wants to ask you." He told her.

Grantaire led her down the corridor to the bathroom. He took her to the first mates bathroom as he could guarantee no one would be there.

"I'm sorry if they're a little on the big size but we don't have girls on board." He told her as he handed her a red and black checked shirt and some trousers.

"Thanks." She said and she went into the bathroom.

x

She let the hot water soak her troubles away as she stood underneath it. She looked at the floor of the shower and saw how much dirt was there. She turned the water off and dried herself, towel drying her now blonde hair. She was careful over new stitched Joly had done, and the raw marks the shackles had made. She dressed in her black vest top that she had cleaned with the water, and put the checked shirt on but let it hang open. The trousers she was given were way too big, so she found a lost knife and cut her jeans into high waisted shorts, and rolled up the bottoms. So what they were quite short! She didn't care. She looked at her reflection, her hair already drying in loose waves as she ran her fingers through it, forgetting how her nails were painted a red colour.

She took a section of her hair and french plaited it, so she had a french plait going from right to left, pining her fringe back.

She opened the door and Grantaire searched her up and down, his jaw hanging slack.

"Um... Do you need shoes?" He asked, noticing her painted green toenails.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She replied, shutting the door behind her.

"At least you look better than you did." He said, hoping to provoke a reason for her being aboard in the first place.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said.

He noticed a small smile form on her lips, and somehow he felt the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Even if he didn't know her name.

They started to walk down the corridor.

"I'm Grantaire." He said, turning to face her, extending a hand.

"Gracee." She said, shaking his hand.

They continued walking.

"Good Irish name?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think." She said. "I don't really know."

"I won't probe into the unknown." Grantaire joked.

Grantaire motioned for her to go up on deck. She nodded and the two went upstairs.

Grantaire saw Javert immediately. He was stood taking to the skipper and to an engineer when he caught sight of them.

"Good luck." He told her as Javert marched over.

He placed a strong hand on her upper arm and grabbed it. Grantaire couldn't believe what he was doing!

"Why would you bring her up to the flight deck?" He boomed with a voice like thunder, shaking her slightly.

"Captain, I would appreciate if you didn't manhandled my patient, unless you want her to nearly die." Joly's voice came to her rescue.

"Why is she not confined to the bed?" Javert turned his anger to him.

"She looked pretty terrible, and we can't knock her out until the war is over, can we? She needed to get clean, and she NEEDS to recover. May I stress that she's still seriously injured?" Joly stated, pushing further than he should've.

Javert loosened his grip and pushed her back towards the steps she'd just come up.

"Walk." He ordered her as they disappeared below deck.

**Authors Note: Ok, her name is pronounced the same as Gracie, but spelt the ANNOYING Irish way. I should know. Usual nicknames consists of Grace, or Cee (another thing I should know). Everything will become clearer soon… just to keep you hooked! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Even Angels Hide

**Hi all readers, sorry but its Mike again. Here is the next chapter as my sis likes to write in advance, but I know how she likes to do it so I'm posting them all scattered.**

So here's what the doctors said about her:

She may have this thing called secondary concussion from falling after the ball hit her. They told her friend to try out for the Olympic team if he can hit a ball that hard, turns out he can and she was stood in the wrong place wrong time as the ball gained lots of force/momentum when it hit her.

She woke up around 4 hours later, but passed out. We were told that its normal because she's the kind of get up and go girl and moved too quickly. It wasn't helped by the fact she had no idea where she was or how she got there.

They were just pleased she didn't smack her head on the ground again, but I still don't see how she made it down the hospital corridor, but that's her. Its a good job my friend spotted her and caught her.

They said she's most likely to be out for the night and into late morning because sleep may take over from her state of unconsciousness.

When she comes round (again) she's not allowed to do anything that requires intense concentration for a few days (like writing or reading) - sorry, or do any sports - so she's going to drive me crazy.

She shouldn't have amnesia, but it may take a while for her to get back to normal and remember everything (but that's just normal for her!). So I'll post the chapters I know she's finished, and keep updating you on her progress, if you want? After that, you may have to wait a little while.

Thanks for the messages you all sent and for reviewing her stories, otherwise she may kill me, and hopefully she'll be back soon. I just thought that she'd like to wake up to having more reviews and so you guys don't think she's given up on it. By the way, the same message is posted on both of her stories. Sorry if you don't like my ramblings, but I think you ought to know. Regards,

-Mike.

EVEN ANGELS HIDE.

Javert pushed her into his office and locked the door.

"Name?" He asked her, informally.

"Are we really on that good a term that manners don't come into it?" She said sarcastically.

X

Grantaire, Joly and Courfeyrac sniggered outside the door. This girl had bite.

X

His eyes narrowed.

"Gracee." She said, as if it wasn't important. "Two e's no 'i'."

"Last name?" He said, trying to keep calm.

"Wouldn't you love to know?"

X

"She's treading on dangerous ground." Joly said.

"I don't think anyone's stood up to Javert before, its hilarious!" Courfeyrac then rubbed his head where Grantaire hit him.

"What's happening?" Enjolras' voice carried through the corridor.

"Javert's being sassed by Gracee." Courfeyrac told him.

"Who?" He asked.

"That girl you found. He's interrogating her now." Joly said as Enjolras nodded and put his hand on the handle.

"Please," Joly told him. "Don't let him be hard, I don't think she has anything to do with the spies, as in being the enemy. She cried out in her sleep, something about a case, and... Well, I think she may be Italian, but an ally. She's seriously injured so make sure he goes easy on her."

Enjolras went in.

X

"Enjolras, check her for anything dangerous." He was ordered.

Enjolras took one look as what she was wearing and thought, what's the point? She had nothing to hide.

She held her hands up in surrender.

"Be my guest, but I don't think I have anything to hide, otherwise you'd already be dead." She said, cocking an eyebrow.

Enjolras, in seeing Javert's face patted her down and walked over to him.

"She's clean." He said.

Javert glared at her, taking her and forcing her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. He pulled her arms around the back of the chair and fastened a pair of handcuffs loosely on them, but she couldn't slip them off.

Enjolras was going to come to her aid but he saw how relaxed she seemed to be about it. This puzzled him.

"Why leave a note?" Javert asked.

"In case I forgot. Or if someone cared enough to find me." She stated, her eyes locked in combat with the Captain's.

"What are they? The spies? Why go to that trouble?"

"Thenardier lives in Italy. He went there 17 years ago with his wife and liked Mussolini's ideas, being similar to Hitler's. He is french, but a so called outcast. His gang, the Patron Minette are the crew you found, so think french mafia. They like nazi idealisms. They aid Germany, by taking over a ship bound for the enemy country."

"You've done your research." Enjolras wondered aloud.

Her glance moved to him.

"I've followed them for a very long time."

"So you admit you're in league with them?" Javert said.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because you're italian." Enjolras stated and her eyes widened.

Javert stared at him.

"You muttered italian in your sleep. The boys on the ward heard you." He told her as a hint of fear streaked her eyes.

"You're with them." Javert boomed.

"I was born there!" She shouted back. "On the island on Capri off Sorrento. Then I've grown up in Ireland since I was five!"

"Why go back?" Javert was genuinely curious. "You must've gone back if you ended up here."

"I didn't. They came to France." Her eyes darted to the small brief case he had just laid on the table.

"You got the case." She breathed.

"Why did they follow you, why did you end tied up on a merchant ship?" Javert tried to take her attention away from the case.

"Because..." Enjolras began.

"No." She breathed.

He saw her try to get up and she struggled with the handcuffs that held her to the seat.

"No... Don't."

"... I think you'll find he went after his DAUGHTER." He finished.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Is Out

**Hey guys, so here's a little filler chapter with a bit of drama. Congratulations if any of you took your history exam today on germany and international relations(if you live in england)! Also a shout out to those guys in cornwall (still don't know where it is) who did the same as science course as me a year early- yay!.**

**Ok, to the guest who informed me that my brother basically said I was dead, or brain damaged, I'm sorry. He wasn't exactly taking notes and when I asked him what the doctor said, he said he wasn't actually there! That my other brother told him. I'm sorry he got it wrong but I asked Jack and he said that the doctor asked him is I got hit twice and then explained secondary concussion, and that's when I think Dan actually listened, so that's what he told Mike. Sorry again, but I couldn't exactly make sure they got it right- you know, not actually being conscious at the time :D**

**I'm sorry for not updating before. I've been having bro issues.**

**And, please check out my other fic on my profile as: I NEED YOUR IDEAS to help me with my other fic. It is for you guys, so I want your views on what you would like to happen next. **

**I may not be able to update for a while and I'm not even meant to be doing this now, sorry but my hands are tied- yes it does link with bro issues. Grazie.**

**Italia Xxx **

THE TRUTH IS OUT, BUT LIES FORM THE BASIS.

The chinking of metal was loud as she tried to free herself.

"You're a Thenardier? Aren't you?" He asked her.

She didn't answer.

His hands moved to the case.

"STOP!" She yelled. "If you open that case then its my life in your hands."

He opened it. Inside was pictures of German soldiers along with coded messages all written in different languages. There was a writing set and maps of several kinds, along with a wig of mahogany hair. And books. He picked one of the many passports.

"You're a spy." Javert said.

"Not just any, she's 'Eponine Thenardier.'" Enjolras read.

Javert looked between her and the case in disbelief.

"You're the one London's been getting information from." Javert recognised them name.

"I'm from the french resistance. I'm a cryptologist and a field agent." She sank into the chair in defeat.

"Is that why you ended up on this ship?" Javert's tone was slightly nicer.

"I was organising a message to get back to London headquarters in a sea port in italy after infiltrating a nazi group there. But, I never got that far. My father was looking for me."

"He kidnapped you?" Enjolras asked her. "Seven days ago?"

"That's what I wrote." She shrugged.

"Why?" Javert pushed.

"What goes on in my family life doesn't concern you." She bite back.

"You WILL tell us!" Javert told her.

"No." She said defiantly. "It doesn't come into the war."

"You WILL tell us, girl, or Germany's having another spy captured by us."

"I am not a German spy!" She sighed. "Are you stupid?"

"She's too young to be Eponine Thenardier. The spy I know is twenty two, and she's no older than 17." Javert directed his comment at Enjolras.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Take her to a cell opposite side to the other crew. I need time to think."

Enjolras nodded and unlocked the cuffs so she could stand and then fastened them back onto her tiny wrists and took her gently by the arm.

"Don't let her go when you lock her up. I feel she has a few tricks up her sleeve." Javert finished just as Joly burst into the room.

"No. I won't let you!" He said.

Javert tried to keep his patience with the medic.

"What happens doesn't concern you, Joly." Javert said.

"I have a feeling it may Javert." Enjolras said. "She hasn't been discharged from the ward yet, has she?"

"SHE has a name." Gracee remarked.

"Quiet ok? We're trying to help you." Enjolras said quietly.

"No, I haven't. She's still in a bad way and on lots of drugs at the moment. She's going to be like that for a while, seeing the extent of her injuries."

So that's why I feel none the wiser! She thought. After all her father had done to her, she felt no pain, but it was because of the drugs she'd been given.

"She needs a good room, with privacy." Joly added.

"The hospital room will be good enough." Javert said.

"Somewhere quiet. And away from prying eyes. Come on, she's the only girl on this ship!" Enjolras blatantly told him.

"She needs to be observed, close supervision. We can't trust her!" Javert told them.

It was like she was invisible.

"There is a spare room down the corridor from mine, in the guest halls. Why don't we just let her sleep there." Enjolras stated.

The Captain looked doubtful.

"She's not exactly going to go anywhere, we're in the middle of the ocean. And Enjolras and four other pilots will be there. How far could she run?" Joly tried.

"Fine. I'll place a man to guard her door twenty four hours a day." Javert gave in.

Gracee cleared her throat.

"Yes, I was getting to that part madam..." Javert bit at her. "Let her go as well. Take her there immediately."

"Can I talk to her here for a minute please Captain? Alone?" Joly asked.

He nodded and he and Enjolras left leaving Gracee and Joly alone.

"I know how awkward this must be for you... Being the only girl on a ship full of men..." He began.

"You got that right."

"... But, I need to discuss with you what I found. I'm Joly, one of the two doctors on board, Feuilly, is the other one, you met him briefly." He paused, letting her take it in. "We're the only ones who know of the full extent and I'm sorry we're men."

"Don't apologise for that, you can't help it."

He smirked. She was so laid back.

"We had to examine you... All over. And," He didn't quite know how to tell her what he'd found when looking at her bare body when she was unconscious.

"Are you aware, Gracee, that you were raped?" Joly said, her expression not changing.

"Yeah." She whispered. How could she forget?

"Why?" He asked.

"Why not? I was kidnapped and completely helpless. I couldn't stop them." She said painfully.

"You had traces of chloroform in your blood, they drugged you too."

"At least they were kind enough to do that." She let out a painful smile. It vanished as quickly as it came.

"Its funny. They knew that one of them had gotten me pregnant."

Joly nodded. Not much got past him. He just wondered how she'd gotten rid of the baby.

"Is that when they... Well abused you?"

"No, and its not the first time in my life its happened. But it was worse with them knowing what they'd done, and no way to tell who'd done it, so they all bestowed it upon themselves to contribute to this." She pointed at her torso.

"I know I'm meant to be the one with all the medical knowledge... But how did you loose the baby exactly?" He finally asked her one of his big questions.

"Constant beatings, to the particular area. Then one time, after about two hours of it, I bled. Miscarried." She couldn't look up.

"And the stab wound?" He said softer, not knowing how she coped.

"Fresh the day you guys found me."

"Why?"

"Because... I can't remember." She said, thinking.

"Probably because I was there." She said honestly.

They both looked at the door and Javert came in, a look of sorrow that he wore upon his face.

"I'm sorry for intruding." He said.

"You heard every last word didn't you?" Joly said, narrowing his eyes at the Captain with a guilty glint in his eyes.

"Indeed. So, Thenardier, I am not confining you to that room, and you shall be treated until your health is restored. If you wish to go anywhere, allow someone to escort you." He told her.

"Change of heart?" She asked.

"How could a man treat his daughter in such a way?" He asked no one in particular.

"How could I have even left a better father behind?" She said to herself.

They took no notice.

"I do not wish for your sympathy, or to be seen as any less of a human being. I get on with my life, no matter what. And would appreciate if you would too." She told them.

"Show her to her room, Joly."

He watched as she left, following Joly to the guest halls.

Did he trust her now? No. Did he start to think there was more to her than just being a kidnapped girl on her fathers ship? Yes.

It seemed harsh in his mind, but if he could almost welcome her aboard, she would spill every last thing she knew. If not, he had his ways. It was necessary, he still had no idea who she was.


	6. Chapter 6: The Lying Game

**Oh my god! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I hit a brick wall and forgot everything to do with this fic after the volleyball incident (as its now know by my friends) and didn't know what I wanted to do. I understand if you've given up with this fic, and I know I would if I were you. If you're interested, my other fic, Two Little Sweet Angels With Dirty Faces, is coming along ok (I hope) and better than this. I've also got several ideas in my head for other fics as well. I love you all. Just bare with it, it will get better after next week (prom and I'm going to london). So thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**Migliori auguri,**

**Italia Xxx**

**PS sorry for the crap chapter below.**

THE LYING GAME.

Gracee looked around the corridors. They were small and narrow. She noted how the blonde haired man in front of her ducked occasionally as piped passed overhead. She didn't have that problem. They past a darkened corridor and the man lead her down the opposite. She turned at a flashing light from behind her.

"Scusarsi il Signore, Herr, Monsieur, Señor, Meneer, Сэр, SIR!" She sighed, finally getting to the right language. "I meant Sir."

Enjolras turned to face her. She was staring at her bare feet, away from his gaze. She was embarrassed.

"Wow." He said. Her eyes flicked up.

"Si scusa?" She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her waist. Realising her mistake, her eyes darted down again and she covered her face with her hands.

"Hey," Enjolras took a step towards her and pulled her hands away. "Its alright. We all make mistakes."

"Suppose." She said, smiling slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"So what did you want?"

"What's down that corridor Sir?" She asked, looking backwards to where she saw a light.

He looked past her. Knowing what the room was, he lied.

"Its he map room. It where all the maps are, old and new, nothing important." He shrugged. He waited.

Her gaze finally left the door, and he felt relief run over him.

"Oh, and don't call me Sir. Its Enjolras." He said, not looking behind him as she followed him through the ship once again.

"Why do you have special quarters?" She was too curious for his liking.

"There's five of us. We're the pilots from the RAF." He didn't want to give too much away.

"Oh." She said. Could they know him? Should she ask? She thought better. Enjolras looked familiar.

"Look, Gracee." He came to outside where the empty room was and turned to face her.

"Si." She said.

"This is going to sound odd, but, have we met before?" Enjolras said it.

"I would remember if I did, I'm sure." She lied. Lying was her job.

Enjolras placed the keys to her room in her hand. Javert had told him he didn't trust the men on the ship so she could have the privacy she was entitled to.

"Gracee?"

She turned from unlocking the door.

"Yeah?" She managed to get the language right.

"You're an actual spy, right?" He felt embarrassed to ask.

"Unfortunately." She shrugged.

"So you lie." He quizzed her.

"Lots. Everyday. Sometimes it hard to know what's fake and what's reality." She looked down. There was an awkward pause.

"Must be hard." He wondered. "How do you keep from going crazy?"

She clicked open the door.

"Whose saying I'm not?" She shut the door softly behind her, leaving Enjolras in the corridor.

He mulled over what she'd said. A comment that should have been so witty, so sarcastic and joke like, was said sadly. It made Enjolras think that maybe, just maybe, she was not all she seemed.


	7. Chapter 7: Rough Nights

**I'm so sorry for not updating and understand if you've given up on this altogether as I know I would. So I thought I'd bring you drama. Please r and r with some ideas or anything. I love you all.**

The room was cool, and Gracee slumped down on the bed, landing in a heap. She hurt. She was unclean. No one trusted her. She was so far from home. From her adoptive father who cared for her.

"What have I done?" She wondered aloud. "I should've never left!"

Your country needs you. That's all she thought. Thinking got her into this mess. She drifted off to sleep.

Her body didn't. Her feet took her through the ship, through its twisting and turning corridors. Down into the belly of the beast.

X

Courfeyrac saw her walking.

"Hey, Gracee!" He called but she didn't respond. Why on earth is she going to the holding cells? He thought long and hard and then sprinted after her. Shit! She was working with them. She was going to release them.

X

When he caught up with her, he heard Thenardier talking to her but she wasn't answering.

"Hey hussy, listen to me you whore!" He yelled.

The light caught her eyes and Courfeyrac could see they were glazed over. Was it the drugs?

He hadn't time to think as she had disappeared again.

"Geez, why is she doing this?"

He ran around the decks of the ship and then ran into her. She screamed and jumped backwards but he held her up her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled as she jolted around.

"Where am I?" She had wide eyes, frightened. "How did I get here? Who are you?"

"Right, first things first. I'm Courfeyrac. Your on an air craft carrier..."

"I know that bit, grazie." She said sarcastically.

He took her arm and all but pulled her back to her room. She kept up, but almost fell as they had to step over doorways, only being help up by Courfeyrac who huffed as she had to quicken her pace. It felt as if they had been walking for hours. How big was this ship?

"How did I even get here?" She wondered aloud.

"You were tied and gagged on a boat." Courfeyrac deadpanned.

"I know that part. I meant all the way back there." She looked over her shoulder and Courfeyrac stopped.

"You... I think you were sleepwalking." Courfeyrac had a small epiphany. They went into her room and Courfeyrac stood by the door. "Can I have your keys?"

"No." She said forcefully, crossing her arms.

"That wasn't a question Gracee." He said coldly, staring her down and taking her keys from the desk.

She went to protest but he just slipped out the door and locked it behind him. She groaned and then fell backwards onto the bed and gave up. She didn't bother to get changed. She just slipped off the shirt so she was in a vest top and fell asleep on top of the covers.

The next morning Javert was wondering around the ship's corridors. He was humming an old tune his father used to hum. He didn't notice as he walked further into the belly of the ship the crimson that had started to stain his shoes as is snaked down the corridors until he was stood in a river of blood with a figure slumped in the middle of it.


End file.
